La fecha
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Estoy segura de que hubo un ligero mal entendido aquel día porque, cariño, yo si recuerdo las dos palabras que pronunciaron mis labios, es más obvié que tu no lo hicieras. (Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años").


_Holaaaaaas!_

 _De vuelta nuevamente, todo gracias a un reto (creo que me verán dos veces más por acá)._

 _Y bueno, la musa estuvo de mi lado anoche y surgió esta dramática historia con un final que no termina por convencerme, pero en si la ame._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Nos leemos muy pronto._

 _Bye!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

.

.

.

 **La fecha**

Hay una fecha especial.

Y lo es tanto que el mundo entero se paraliza y se colorea de rosado, rojo y blanco.

No importa el día en el calendario, el efecto es el mismo. Año tras año es así.

Las personas se aturden comprando y regalando flores, chocolates y osos de peluche. Y no importa, realmente no se dan cuenta del precio de cada uno de esos artículos. Ellos necesitan que la persona que aman, quieren o desean conquistar obtenga su regalo.

Obtenga lo que con tanto afecto eligieron para ellos.

Y es ahí donde me pregunto ¿Estuviste en esa misma situación? ¿Te esmeraste tanto como pienso que lo hiciste? Me regalaste un anillo de compromiso, aquel que estuvo reposando en mi dedo durante dos años seguidos y que hoy esta guardado en la misma cajita de terciopelo rojo - _¿Lo ven?_ \- en la que venía.

Nos prometimos amor incondicional y eterno. Nos sonreímos con devoción y cariño, nos besamos ante tú familia sellando nuestro próximo compromiso de unión.

¿Dónde quedaron las promesas de aquel día? ¿Dónde quedaron los susurros cariñosos y llenos de amor? ¿Nuestros sueños y metas? ¿Nuestros planes a futuro? ¿Dónde?

Estoy segura de que hubo un ligero mal entendido aquel día porque, _cariño_ , yo si recuerdo las dos palabras que pronunciaron mis labios, es más obvié que tu no lo hicieras.

No importa el día en el calendario, no importa lo que pase, recordaré siempre la fecha, ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

Planeaste todo a detalle, te disté el tiempo de preparar las cosas a tal perfección que quedé sorprendida. Te conozco tan bien que… me pregunto ¿Por qué te desgastaste tanto en algo que sabías que no funcionaría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguiste con algo que no deseabas en realidad?

¿A quién querías complacer? ¿A tu familia? ¿A mí? Lo conseguiste. Hiciste lo que esperábamos de ti. Lo esperaba con ansiedad.

Después de la guerra, después de las perdidas necesitaba algo de alegría en mi vida. Alrededor de nueve meses después, preparaste toda una escena romanticismo: cena, música y te arrodillaste sacando la cajita de terciopelo rojo. Y ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que habíamos perdido a nuestros amigos y familiares, tampoco que llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo. Tú, Ronald Weasley, querías casarte conmigo porque, según tú, me amabas desde la primera vez que me viste, porque era tu complemento y todo lo que tú no eras y otras muchas cosas que prefiero no pensar.

Pero duelen.

Duelen tanto.

Hay una fecha especial, todos la tenemos, ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir precisamente ese día? ¿Por qué tuviste que convertirla en la mejor fecha y después en lo peor del mundo?

Creí, confié y amé por ti. Por todo lo que yo también quería construir, pero no fue suficiente.

¿En qué fallé? ¿En qué fallamos para estar en esta situación?

No quiero culparte, dicen que las relaciones son de dos, pero ¿En qué fallé yo? Me encantaría escucharlo de tu propia boca. Aun así, no obtendría lo que busco, intentarías persuadirme y hacerme cambiar de opinión. Espero que no lo intentes, deberías saber que no perdono. No perdonaré tu engaño, no perdonaré tu hipocresía al momento de arrodillarte y pedir mi mano un 14 de febrero.

La fecha especial para todos, la fecha que quedó marcada para mí.

—¿Granger?

Parpadeo.

Todavía hay un ligero tono de desprecio en sus palabras. No me importa, este día somos iguales… solo que él no lo sabe.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

— _Malfoy_.

Su mirada recorre el lugar. Estamos en un lugar muggle, lejos de todas las miradas de condescendencia y desprecio. Duda… duda durante un minuto entero antes de sentarse frente de mí.

No sé cómo empezar.

¿Debería decirle todo lo que se? ¿Debería omitir ciertas cosas y dejar que él mismo descubra lo demás?

Él y yo no nos debemos nada, de hecho, debería haber dejado que él siguiera su vida. Sin embargo, no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que su prometida, casi esposa, se acostó con mi prometido.

Malfoy se casa en mañana. La razón por la que demoré en decírselo, el único motivo, es que deseo que este día, 14 de febrero, quede marcado para él también. Que sepa que la mujer con la que se casará lo engañó con otro.

—No tengo todo tu día, Granger. Algunos debemos trabajar y elegir estúpidas flores para los centros de mesa.

De cierta manera, de algún modo, puedo sentir pena por él. Puedo ponerme en su lugar porque hace dos semanas yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, eligiendo centros de mesa junto a Ron.

—Deberías reconsiderar tu compromiso. Yo reconsideré el mío.

Se ríe.

Sus hombros se mueven y se detiene cuando me mira a los ojos nuevamente.

Algo hace clic en él.

—¿Por qué?

No hay burlas.

Eso me hace pensar que Ron aún no ha hecho pública nuestra separación o que Malfoy no lee El Profeta.

—Descubrí que… Ron me engañó —hago una mueca—. De hecho, los vi, vi a Ron engañarme con _Daphne_ , tu prometida —finalizo con asco.

Diversas cosas pasan en ese momento.

El ritmo de la música cambia a uno más lento, mi corazón late más acompasado y Malfoy se queda sin habla.

—Lo sabía —pronuncia por fin.

Realmente esperaba escuchar algo así, en estos momentos esperaría cualquier cosa.

—¿Y sigues con ella? No puedo concebir que mi prometido me haya engañado, los vi —muevo mis manos—. Llegué a mi propio apartamento y los encontré acostados en la cama. Acabé con el compromiso tan pronto como él se colocó los pantalones.

Draco Malfoy cierra los ojos sopesando mis palabras.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, Granger, es que tu estás enamorada y yo no —la seriedad en sus palabras me produce un nuevo escalofrío—. No me importa lo que haga Daphne, ella y yo tenemos nuestro propio compromiso y acuerdo —murmura lo último—. Olvídalo y sigue con tu vida. A veces las cosas deben seguir su curso. Si eso es…

—No lo entiendes…

—Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees.

Muevo la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

—¿No hiere tu orgullo? La mujer con la que te casaras mañana estuvo con un traidor de sangre —siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Ron esta esperando que pasen los días para que hablemos, pero no puedo… no puedo reconsiderar mi decisión sabiendo que él tocó y besó a otra.

—Tengo el orgullo intacto porque olvidaré esta conversación tan pronto como me vaya de aquí. Ni siquiera sé porque acepte verte.

—Porque tenías curiosidad. Y te equivocas, entre nosotros no hay diferencias; en este momento somos iguales, somos dos personas engañadas. No importa el contexto, es así. Que tu no quieras, ni puedas, hacer nada no es mi problema. No voy a vivir en mentiras, tú deberías reconsiderarlo.

No dejo que conteste.

Me levanto y tiró sobre la mesa el dinero por el café que apenas he tomado. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la salida.

Las calles están atestadas de gente, a un día de San Valentín el comercio crece por montón.

Me pregunto si la opresión en el pecho menguara después de que pase todo esto.

—¿Qué propones?

Se que no he caminado demasiado cuando su mano toma mi codo.

Me giro.

A penas oigo lo que sigue diciendo, el tumulto de gente se hace cada vez más grande.

No importa lo que me haya dicho antes. Solo importa que esta parado frente a mi dispuesto a hacer algo.


End file.
